kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
Talk Bubble Test Testing my signature...[[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] About Images Well, thank you :D This looks so cool! So what should we do now, Isa? We're friends. Got it memorized? :P A big thanks to LegoAlchemist, too :D - ENX I'm asking Xiggie to add a flame into my template, as well as a mini version of Lea's "chakram", just as I have the Chakram and Nobody Inisignia in my Axel templates.}} Well, I don't have a PSP YET... I can't wait to see the Wallpaper :D And great work, Lego! May I call you that? - ENX Yet again, dude. Amazing :D - ENX Friends Ahhh.........to have fans.... = Lucky ENX..... I don't know enought to have fans....... sigh.... i have lost this hand...Number XXI 03:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, XXI. I really don't see any "fan club" forming yet... Of course, I am being modest... :P - EternalNothingnessXIII 04:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Having a problem with Talk bubble All right. I'll take a look. - ENX Famitsu Cover Hey! Hey! I know maggosh made his own Isa template, but im working my magic on days mugshots, and i already have two emotions! but i call dibs on them!! Number XXI 19:03, December 24, 2009 (UTC) SCANS! FINALLY! Not a chance! Beat these! HAND MADE! http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/IisaMugshot.jpg Number XXI 19:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey! give me some credit! these TOOK TIME! you just scanned... Number XXI 21:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) All right, Maggosh. Have your fun. Good work, XXI :D - ENX Merry Christmas! Gleðileg Jól Great. How the (ecuse me for this ENX) HELL am i supposed to beat that? All I have is a computer!..... Wait a sec.....Number XXI 03:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) And here it is! http://www.youtube.com/v/W-HBtPbOurw&hl=en_US&fs=1&color1=0x234900&color2=0x4e9e00 IRC Jump Festa '10 Trailer! :D Personality Re: Ienzo Hey ENX Project BBS Hey, noticed your BBS project page. Want me to add in the templates we've made from my sandbox? Also, you want them all to be shown or as a click to see thing? (what they did for Xiggie's picture on the main page). Thanks!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) The heck? http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roxas&diff=next&oldid=231877 ????Glorious CHAOS! 19:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Was this a "Why did you change", or a laughing matter? Roxas isn't any older in Days, and I thought we had established the artwork issue. An image obviously shouldn't randomly be placed in Trivia section like that. As for the Roxas Dual-Wield picture, it was the same case. If anything, it should've been in a gallery or something... - EternalNothingnessXIII 19:38, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :::There actually isn't anything wrong with images in an article's "Trivia" section, so long as they are appropriately placed and are directly related to the trivia bit it pertains to. For example, the mural in which Roxas appears much older than he has ever appeared before is the obvious subject of the first bit of trivia on Roxas's article. Providing the mural itself so close to the actual trivia is appropriate, instead of having a shrunken-down image in a gallery. This case does not fit as perfectly with the image of Roxas wielding two Kingdom Keys, yet placing it in the same section as where it is mentioned is better than making it the lone image in a gallery section. It also does directly relate to its respective trivia bit. Remember, though, that trivia should not exist as "trivia" if it can be merged within a part of the article. I have moved the images back to the "Trivia" section for these reasons. -- 02:48, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Good Lord what have I done?! Hi Archiving Re:Images Kingdom Hearts II abilities? Your subpages Nice new talkbox! Ummmmm To find out use this. Just remember to type in the old username.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 01:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Got it :D Thanks for the reminder. - EternalNothingnessXIII 01:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how else to ask... so... All done! Hi there Hi ENX, thanks ! I'll sure be glad to be your friend. Let me know if I can help you for anything. ;)--Ataradesu 21:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Can do! Thanks :D - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:09, January 4, 2010 (UTC) d-links Excuse Me hi, ive got a question about kari if u r not to busy , thnks - Avataring ::I suppose so. Just remember to sign your posts, please. - EternalNothingnessXIII 01:19, January 7, 2010 (UTC) HEY!! How ya doing? BbS official site IRC Please? If your not busy..--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ::On my way. - EternalNothingnessXIII 22:11, January 7, 2010 (UTC)